This IS Where I Belong
by fireangel28
Summary: Aquadina has a problem she was raised as a mutant which she is now she found out that she is the daughter of Aquaman but now she is wondering if she belong in Atlantis or with the mutants find out R


This Is Where I Belong

by

fireangel28

Disclaimer:me no own and you wont get very much people!

Chapter 1

A little girl the age of 6 was playing outside on the roof of her home Atlantis both her father and brother told her not to ditch the gaurds or go outside the dome of the little girl could tell that she was different sue, she is the only daughter of Aquaman and his Queen Mera and sister to Aaqualad of the Teen she knew that Aqualad has powers like thier father and aopme of her water powers but like their father, he can talk to marine life. But she could do what the Atlantians thought was strange enough was that her powers are, she can control water and she can form it out of thin air or when she is mad the water is mad and also she can sing like a Siren. But while she is up on top of the dome she didn't notice a dark figure until ahe turned around while she was making some underwater currents with her water powers with a little golden crownin it and she had her golden crown which she droped when she turned around and she was about to scream when the stranger grabs her and nocks her out than took her to the surface leaving her crown on the sea floor.

*Meanwhle at the Palace*

Aquaman was busy with his morning duties but whena trouble fish came swimming really fast and using 'fish talk' what his daughter Aquadina calls it and learned that she was kidnapped and he quickley left the palace and swam fast to the surface and on an little island he found the person who dared to kidnapped his son when he was just a babyt and now holding his little girl.

But OceanMaster just grinned as Aquaman saw this he also saw that Aquadina was cying in the asshole's arms. So he saw a pod of dolphins in a distance so he called them to come over to take her back to Altantis. As they where coming Aquaman charge for OceanMaster, but when that happen OceanMaster dropped Aquadina and ahe was still crying because she was scared out of her life. Than she notice the pod of dolphins and secretly wish that she had the power to talk to them like her father and brother, but she didn't have to because they are coming to talk her back to Atlantis.

*Meanwhile up in the air*

A man dressed in a red bodysuit with purple arm bands and a purple cape and he has a purple and red helmet. He is flying acrossthe water so that he can think clearly before going back to the to the Westchester County,NY. Where his long time friend was waiting for his return but when he looked down in the water he saw a little girl with red hair and a white dress with blue at the bottom of the dress and two cloths at the sides of the dress. But what made him stop was even thpough the little girl was in the water, but what was with her made him stop was the pod of dolphins. He knew that dolphins can't kill a person but he wasn't going to take that chance so he dove he dove in the little girl looked up and rasied her little arms up and he grabs the little arm and pulled her up and craddle her up in his arms and she was still crying. Than he headed back to New Year fast, so that the little girl can be taken care of.

*Back at the battle*

Aquaman fanilly defeided his arch enemy and than he scanded for the pod of dolphins that took his daughter away so that she wont see him kill his enemy. When he found them, they told him that someone took her far away fast and they lost he searched on his own and he only found was he golden crown and than he went back to Atlantis to tell the whole kingdom that his little girl is gone.

*In New York*

The man dressed in a red body suit with pruple arm bands and purple and red cape still holding the little girl landed right in front of a mansion looking house that belong to his closet friend Charles Xavier.

Charles Xavier saw his long time friend land right in front of him holding something in his Charles came closer in his hover wheel chair he saw a little girl wearing a white dress with blue at the ends same with the four strands of cloth at her shoulders. Charles looked closer at the little girl and saw she was scared of something.

"Erik, why don't we bring this little one in and have Hank look at her hmm?" asked Charles as he wheeled around to go back inside.

The one name 'Erik' looked down at the little girl and said," You are safe little one, he's an old friend of mine." as he walked in still holding on to the little girl.

When both of them got into the medlab it was already in use because a little boy at the age of 10 was tied to the bed and didn't look happy about it ethier.

All of a shudden a woman came in the medlab which causes the little girl in Erik's arms

started to scream. The woman stop right in front of Charles, Erik and the little girl while she had a scared look on her face.

"'Ts ok surgah, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to kill my son which he should of listen to Logan in the dangerroom ." said the woman in a Mississippi acsent.

Charles was chuckling at the woman and Erik was ahsking his head at the woman and than Erik sat the little girl down on the bed next to the little boy who just rolled his eyes at his the little boy looked at the little girl next to him than she notice that Hank returned back from where ever he went to and saw that he brought Logan aka Wolverine aka grandpre to him aka Dangerroom Master aka Don't Piss Off The the little boy gulp and has on his face 'oh shit I'm trouple now' while his own mother saw his face and smirked at his uncomfert.

Hank which is all hair is the color blue shook his head than notice the little girl is hiding behind Eirk who is looking at her like 'no one in the place is going to hurt you '.

"Well, Rome, I'll check you later with your injuries. Hello little one whats your name and how are you hmm."asked Hank and he told the woman with green eyes and brown with white hair with a look like don't hurt her son to much since he still had to check if he is hurting anywhere else.

The little girl came out of behind Erik and looked at Hank and said,"I'm fine and my name is Aquadina sir."

Hank smiled and said,"That's a pretty name; so Erik where did you find her."

Erik looked at Aquadina and motion his head to the outside of the Medlab where Charles, the woman, Logan, Hank all fallowed him out of the took a deep breath and told them where he found her.

"Ah can't belive that a little girl like her would be out in the middle of the ocean like that." said the woman

"Belive it Rogue.I can smille if he was lieing which he isn't right ,Chuck?" said Logan with a stren look on his face.

Rogue sighed and looked in the window of the medlab when a red hair woman was looking at her son Rome and said,"Jean's here and she is looking at Rome, so Logan what did my idot son do in the dangerroom?"

"Well he thought that it wpuld be funny to explode a few cards in the control room when we were done in a battle sim, but it back fired on him because he charge up a card too long and it exploded in the control room ."explained Logan and muttered 'I thought he wouldn't be like Gumbo, but I was wrong damn cajun'; Rogue smiled at that one and shaked her head.

"So you brought her here to make sure that she was ok and than you are going to take her to the Brotherhood house aren't you Erik?" asked Charles

Erik just smiled and shook his head and mutter something like 'damn you can't keep anything from a telephath' and said,"Yes, Charles, I was and still am. I just going to get someone real quick and I"ll be back and take her with me." with that Erik left.

Charles shook his head again and notice that Rome was flirting with Aquadina who look like she was going to hit him over the head with something until Hank put a needle in his hands and with Rome teaseing her about needles.

" wrong chere afraid of needles?" said Rome with a smirk on his face.

Aquadina turned away from Hank to look at Rome and wanting to smack that smirk off of his face.

"All done Aquadina and Rome, I remeber to not show off in the dangerroom young man. You could hurt more people with your power and I belive that your mother is glaring at the both of us." said Hank looking at his clipboard and making notes about Aquadina in a floder.

Than Eirk came back for Aquadina was glad to see him and he picked her up and walked out of the medlab and out of the mansion than he put her in a car. Than he looked back at his friend Charles who nod his head knowingly what he is thinking with the little girl Aquadina.

"Charles,I think that little girl that Magneto brought and I belive that she is a mutant." said Hank holding his clipboard in his hands looking at the car which is now out of sight back at the clipboard in his blue furry hands.

"Yes,I know she's a mutant and I belive whatever Erik is doing is right. Even taking away the memory of whatever is making her flinch whenecer someone comes close." replied Charles

"But, Chuck, you know whats he's going to do to her and you didn't stop it!" said Logan done with his so called grandson in the medlab for what he did in the dangerroom.

"Yes, yes, I know hats he's going to do and plus I think if she didn't acted the way she did when she saw him than I would step in, but also she's coming back for school and plush I'm curious to see what her powers are." said Charles still looking where the car disappear in the Charles, Logan, Hank, all went inside the mansion to look after all of the other mutants inside.

*In the car with Erik'Magneto'and Aquadina*

"So Aquadina,I'm going to take you to see someone first and than we are going to another house where you are going to stay in alright." said Erik 'Magneto' looking at Aquadina.

Aquadina looked away from the window to Erik and said,"Okay, but I thought we already saw the person we were going to see and thank you for saving me from someone or something."

Than the car stopped and Aquadina was looking both Eirk and Aquadina step out the car and saw a man with a brown trench coat.

"Magneto, what can I do for you to day?" said the man.

But Erik just nod to Aquadina who was loking at the guy with who are you and what are you going to do look.

Than the man's eyes flard open and Aquadina placed her hands on her head and screamed. While this was happening Erik was looking on because he told Master Mind to make it looks like he was her father and that he fanilly found her in Tokyo, Japan. But Master Mind keep somethings the same like her brithday which is on October 31. And her favorite things to do and not so favorite things as well. When Master Mind was done with ultering her mind and than he left. Than Erik took Aquadina to the room where she will be staying in and when they got Master Mind got in the car with them after they streach a little than the got back in the they are in front of the Brotherhood Baording House. Than they went inside which was a wreck and Erik just shook his head while Aquadina was shock to see what the house looked like inside.

Aquadina looked up at him smile than yawn then shevwalked in the room and layed down on the Erik walked out of the room and saw both of his children looking very angry at him and he known why.

"I know both of you two are disappointed of me, by bringing her here but I found her in the middle of the ocean in the middle of a pod of dolphins and she must of since me, because she raised her hand to me and I took her to Xavier's to see if there was anything wrong with her and there isn't and I had Master Mind to see that I'm her father and the two of you are her brother and sister. Pietro, Wanda *sighs* what would do if you two are in my place?" said /asked Erik to his children.

Wanda looked at him like he lost his mind but if she really did what he said she did and could tell that he was serious about it, Pietro ran out of the there fast and looked at the little girl sleeping on Wanda's bed 'Well lets see if we can get her; her own room, I know that Pyro is itching to room with Wanda' he thought than he ran fast back to where Wanda and his father are at.

"You put her in Wanda's room?" asked Pietro looking around at him.

When Wanda heard this she looked shocked at first than suprise that she would pick her room, than she asked,"Why she picked my room?"

Erik was suprise that she did too at first than said,"Don't know maybe she needs someone to see that she dosen't get hurt which is why I brought her hear instead of leaving her at Xavier's." 'Expectily that LeBeau boy.' he thought as he looked at his real children which he is proud of and he decide to tell them something else," Wanda, Pietro before you go to sleep in your rooms,I know that Charles told his X-men that she will be going to the mansion for her schooling, but he is going to be coming here for it."

Both of them has shcok looks on their faces when they heard a scream. All three came running out of Erik 's office and ran to Wanda's room. When they got there, they got there, they saw that a young man with orange hair was all wet ans he has a smocky because it looks like he tried to use his power, but looks like she bet him to the point.

"Pyro, What the hell, you almost tourch everything in my room!" yelled Wanda as she send a hex blot at him.

Than she walked over to the little and sat down next tyo her on the bed and said,"It's alright he wont hurt you because Qicksilver and I wont let him, plush as I look around our room I can see that your power is water."

Aquadina looked at her and nod her head and said,"I scream because he pounce on me and than he threw fire at me and than I trew water at him, than you guys came in. And who is Quicksilver?"

Wanda just smiled and said," Qicksilver is our brother, that idot over there is Pyro and I'll deal with him later and I'm called Wanda and also Scarlet Witch and another name for Qicksilver is Pietro and Pyro 's is John."

Aquadina smiled at Wanda and said,"Yeah it is water my power and I'm Aquadina."

"Well I think this is enough excitment tonight everyone to bed. Oh before I foreget Aquadina my friend..." started to say when Aquadina interupted Erik front talking.

"It's not that boy I meet in that place is it, Because if its him , I wonna smack that smirk off his face." said Aquadina with suddenly water around her with a mad look on her face.

Eirk shook his head and said," No, its actully Charles is coming over here and he is going to see what grade you are in. So that you can do your school don't give me that look young lady."and he drags Pyro and Pietro out of the room.

Aquadina just had her eyes down and Wanda lad her down back on the bed and than she got ready for bed. Than she got in her bed and fell asleep with Aquadina in her arms.

fireangel28: yeah i finshed the first chapter to this and i can't wait to start writting it and i will get a chance to do my other story as soon as i can poeple and so sorry for the long time frame for the other story for updates i lost my orengial i think thats how you spell it and i will tried to get it up as soon i find the journal that i put it in.


End file.
